Dreams
by Ashray1
Summary: It is a Fullmoon night, as Sanzo woke up allone and found his monkey sleepless out on a tree. So he told him a GoodNightStory about his dreams from his earlyer lives, as he heared whispers and can't find them...
1. Chapter 1

The Pairing is Sanzo/ Goku, the characters belonging to Kazuya Minekura, but the Story itself is my own…

It is a Fullmoon night, as Sanzo woke up allone and found his monkey sleepless out on a tree. So he told him a Good-Night-Story about his dreams from his earlyer lives, as he heared whispers and can't find them...

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Sanzo woke up.  
Something was wrong, even though he didn't know what it was.  
But then it hit him: It was too quiet.  
There was no breathing beneath him.  
There were no monkey paws around his waist.  
There was no brown hair tickling his chin and no soft cheek against his chest...  
The monkey wasn't there! But where could he be?  
"Why is the monkey up this early? He should be tired! It had been a long day on the road, demons and fights..."  
And the day hadn't ended with saying good night to their companions...  
It had just been the beginning of the more pleasant part of the day.  
But maybe he was off to find food, and would be back any moment.  
But Sanzo was getting impatient and rose from bed to find his monkey.

He first, of course, tried the kitchen, where else.

The kitchen was empty, though.  
And it wasn't in a mess.  
That meant Goku hadn't been here.  
Where could he be? Sanzo looked out the window.  
There was a huge tree outside the inn, and Sanzo got the feeling that he might find his lover somewhere close to it.  
I hope you have a good reason to disappear like that in the middle of the night, monkey.

He found the boy sitting on a branch, face to the moon, and completely lost in thought.  
Sanzo climbed up the tree to sit behind him, leaning against the trunk of the tree, before pulling the monkey to his chest.  
With his arms around Goku's waist, the monk also started looking up to the full moon.  
It was a warm night, the sky was clear and the stars were shining down on them brightly.  
For a while neither of them spoke a word, as they were enjoying the peaceful night and the feeling of being close to each other.  
Sanzo rested his head on Goku's shoulder and whispered into his ear:  
"What is it, saru-chan, that makes you leave me in bed all alone?"  
The sound of the voice made Goku shiver, but he didn't turn around as he answered:  
"Nothing. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I came here. To think about something."  
"You can think?"  
"Yes, if I want to..." he replied, smiling.  
"And what's going through your mind?" the monk asked when boy stopped talking, and nuzzled his neck. "Do you remember...? When you said 'I love you' to me?"  
"When exactly do you mean? I said it more than once."  
"The first time. And our first kiss..."  
"How could I ever forget that! Your face..." Sanzo laughed, before he continued, "and it also was the first time you ever missed dinner."  
"That was NOT funny!" the boy protested, but then he confessed with a smile:  
"Or maybe a little. But I had a good reason!"  
"Good to know, saru-chan."  
"You promised me..."  
" ...'to always find you. In this live and the next...' I didn't forget."  
"What makes you so sure, Sanzo?"  
"About what, saru-chan?"  
"That you'll come back. That you'll find me again..."  
"I'm a Buddhist."  
"But not really a good one." the monkey teased.  
"You drink and smoke."  
"How else would I be able to get along with you and the other idiots?"  
"You swear and you kill."  
"The Sanbutsushin forced me to go on this trip themselves. How should I do that without killing my enemies?"  
"And you sleep with me."  
"That's not a sin! It would be a sin not to!"

"Why are you so sure, Sanzo?" after a while, without anything being said, Goku asked again.  
"I sometimes have dreams of the past." Sanzo pulled Goku closer to his chest.  
"Your master" Goku nodded, "I know."  
"No, not that dream. This one isn't that bad, I guess. I think it's about the past, but I'm not completely sure. Maybe it's really just a dream."  
"Tell me, Sanzo, what is it about?"  
"But..." Sanzo hesitated. Should he really tell him...? "I don't know if it's a dream or the truth. But it felt like it was true..."  
"That doesn't matter! It will be a great good-night story, at least. I want to know, tell me, tell me."  
"Alright," Sanzo held the monkey even closer, "but hold still, or we'll both fall down."

"I don't know when it began. All I know is, I was standing in the cold rain, then I heard...something.  
I didn't know what kind of sound it was, it sounded like the wind whispering quietly.  
I was a priest, but one of the good, rule-following ones.  
But I didn't care about the sound, whatever it was, I barely registered it.  
I went up to a house, to talk to the owner. They was a wedding to be held, and there still was a lot to be planned and prepared. And between all that, I forgot about the strange whisper...

The next time I heard you, I was in a fishing-boat.  
There was the wind and the water, and I wasn't sure if I actually had heard something or not.  
And I was busy pulling the net in, because a storm was heading my way.  
I didn't want to go under just because I was hearing freaky sounds.  
The boat was all I had to get me food and something to sell to make money...  
And I never heard you again in that life.

But I heard you again in the next.  
I was a bountyhunter, and I was good.  
One day I was hiding, waiting till I could ambush my victim.  
He was a murderer that wandered from town to town, killing everyone he could find.  
He enjoyed that a lot.  
There was a high price on his head, and I wanted the money.  
But just when he walked out the door, I heard a voice. It took me by surprise.  
I thought it was a trap at first, but there was no one around me.  
I was sure I had heard it. '  
HELP'  
I was distracted and the murderer nearly killed me, I hadn't noticed him coming up to me.  
I felt his presence just before it was too late and turned around.  
It was a hard fight, but in the end, I won.  
I never found out who called me that day.  
I believed it was one of his helpers.

It went on like that many successive lives.  
And with every new life, I could hear you more clearly.  
At first I only heard it once in my whole live. And then….  
The whisper was there day after day, and I thought I had gone insane…

The whisper turned into single words.  
The single words turned into low sentences.  
And then I heard you, clearly, pleading for help…  
And the better I could hear you, the more I wanted to find you.  
More than once I left home to find that strange but somehow familiar voice, after I heard it clearer and more often.

At first I didn't get far, no matter how hard I tried.  
I always died somewhere on the way, but each time I came closer to my unknown destination.  
I think it was not the right time to find you, maybe.

I was not strong enough, so I died.  
Sometimes is was a sudden illness.  
Sometimes I was killed by murderers, wild animals, or demons.  
And sometimes in accidents.  
Sometimes I simply got lost...  
But the last two times, I actually found the mountain...

I was a hunter.  
I was hunting down a poacher in the forest I worked in.  
All of a sudden i heard a child's voice crying out for help.  
I forgot about the poacher and started looking for that child.  
But as hard as I looked, I couldn't find the owner of the voice.  
I thought someone had abandoned the child, or that it had gotten lost.  
But no ones children were missing.  
The next day, I heard it again..  
And the day after that.  
And the day after that.  
And it became louder and louder with everyday.  
So I went and followed that voice.  
I know it was crazy, following a voice I only heard in my head.  
I asked other people around me, but no one heard it, even as I was standing beside them and could hear it cleary…  
And I don't know why, but it was a familiar voice.  
And I wanted to find it.  
Then I reached a mountain. The voice had guided me there.  
It felt as if I had been on the road for ages, and I was glad, because I hoped to find the reason for why I heard that voice, and why I couldn't ignore it.  
And I stood there a long time and looked up that high mountain, the peak wasn't visible...  
It was summer, but the wind that was blowing down from there was a little cold.  
I didn't pay attention to the surroundings, I was too lost in my thoughts about really being there…  
But suddenly everything went black. When I came to, I was in a small room.  
There were demons surrounding me, and I knew, this was my end.  
These weren't friendly demons; these were maneaters.  
And I was so close….

And then the last time, I was a farmer."

"YOU? A farmer? I can't imagine you on a field, rearing vegetables and such…"  
"I told you, saru-chan, it possibly is only a dream, nothing more." Sanzo reminded him.  
"And what happened next?" the boy asked, completely ignoring the argument.

"One day I was working on my field as I heard that strange but somehow familiar voice for the first time in my live, and then I couldn't ignore it for the rest of my live, as much as I tried.  
I heard it day after day, and it became stronger with every passing day...  
And one day I couldn't stand it any longer and set off to find that voice.  
The journey was long and I didn't know were I was going.  
All I knew was, there was someone calling for me, and after a while, I was able to make out more and more words in that calling.  
But they were not entirely clear…  
And after months I stood at the foot of a big mountain.

The people living around it were afraid of it.  
They warned me not to get too close to it, because no one ever came back.  
But I didn't care, I wanted to go up to the top and find that voice.  
And stop that goddamn whining, because it was noisy and annoying.  
And to find out who it was, and what he wanted and why I of all people.  
But as I was half way there, there suddenly were hungry wolves, a whole pack.  
This time it was winter, they couldn't find enough food…  
And I was easy prey for them…  
Only a little further, so close to the goal.  
So close to reveal that secret…  
to know what was going on…  
And then that…

And when I heard you the next time, I heard you clearly crying for help right from the start.  
No whisper to warn me like before…  
And so I broke up once again, and this time I managed it and freed you from your stone cage.  
I brought you down the mountain with me, and that's where you still are."  
"And if you let me, I'll be here forever."  
"Sure, gladly. If you want saru-chan."

For a while, neither of them said a word; they listened to the sound of the night.  
As Sanzo looked down at Goku's face, the monkey had fallen asleep in his arms.  
Sanzo sighed: "What shall I do with you? We can't sleep here on a tree. I'm not a monkey."  
But he didn't want to wake the boy, so he remained where he was.  
And so they stayed outside for the rest of the night, Goku still comfortably huddled against Sanzo's chest and held firmly by the arms around his waist.  
Sanzo snuggled his chin on Goku's shoulder and while listening to the even breath of his lover, he slowy fell asleep.

Next morning:

Sanzo woke up, as always, when the sun shone on their faces.  
It was time to get up, or Hakkai and Gojyo would notice that they were not in their room.  
And Gojyo would never stop teasing him about it if he found out… what was going on.

"Hey, saru-chan, wake up." he lightly shook the boys shoulder.  
But that didn't disturb Goku in his deep slumber; he only gave him a snore and remained sleeping.  
"I think, the earth could brake apart, and you would still be asleep…"  
"HEY! Hey damn monk, were are you? Monkey, are you there?" Gojyo's voice broke through the silence of the morning.  
"Sanzo. Goku. Are you all right? Where are you?" came Hakkai's more polite call.

And then Gojyo came into sight.  
For a moment, all the Kappa could do was to stand there with his mouth wide open, staring at the picture in front of him.

There sat the monk; the uptight, cold hearted, trigger-happy monk.  
On a tree!  
And he wasn't alone!  
With him was their bottomless, ever hungry, whiny monkey.  
To be exact, Sanzo held the monkey in his arms.

Gojyo couldn't believe it.  
Was there something going on without his knowing?  
Then he found his voice again and he yelled:  
"You sit on a tree!"  
"That's also a tree?" Sanzo asked sarcastically and looked around himself.  
"And you hold a monkey in your arms."  
Sanzo looked down at the boy in his arms as if he had never seen him before. Then he looked down to Gojyo: "You're right, it's a monkey." My monkey. Sanzo whispered, so that Gojyo didn't hear it. "What's wrong?"  
"You ask me what's wrong? I'm not the one who is sleeping on a tree with a monkey!"  
"I'm not a monkey" Goku murmured, but didn't wake up.  
If Gojyo hadn't turned towards Hakkai, he would have seen Sanzo's smile at this.  
Hakkai followed Gojyo's voice and walked up to them with his usual smile.  
He didn't seem to be surprised or shocked like Gojyo, or he was better at hiding it.  
"Ah, good morning, are you all right? We were a bit worried as we found your room empty and one of the beds untouched. Breakfast is ready."  
"Breakfast?" suddenly Goku woke up.  
He looked hopefully up to the monk. "Have I heard right? Can we go and eat? I'm hungry, it was a long night."  
Goku blinked and smiled brightly at Sanzo, who turned a little red, before they jumped down.  
"Sometimes people sleepwalk on full-moon nights," Hakkai suggested.  
"That's it. That must be it! There is no other way the monkey and the monk…." and the kappa turned around, shaking his head.  
"So you both were sleepwalking? Is that new or did you always take a little walk on full-moon nights?" the redhead teased.  
"Shut up, or this is the last sunrise you'll see in this life."  
"I've always known that he's a monkey, but you, too? That's new."  
"Are you deaf? I said 'shut up'."  
"Or are you here for another reason?"  
"Last chance to save your life, idiot."  
"Is there something with you and your monkey you'd like to tell me?"  
And with each time the kappa teased him, Sanzo's cheeks became a little more colored.  
And he wished he had his gun with him.  
But it was in his robe together with his fan.

Suddenly Goku tackled Gojyo to the ground, yelling into his ear:  
"I'M NOT A MONKEY; SO STOP CALLING ME THAT, STUPID KAPPA!"  
"Ahhhh! Not so loud, you noisy brat. I'm deaf in both ears now," wailed Gojyo as he stood up.  
"Your own fault, when you talk bullshit! I'm going to have breakfast, and I won't leave anything for you!"  
And Goku started running back to the inn.  
Gojyo yelled and tried to outrun him, which wasn't that hard with his longer legs.  
Sanzo stood there and silently thanked his lover for distracting that damn, bugging, good-for-nothing kappa from his teasing.  
He would never have stopped otherwise, until Sanzo would have shot him for real.  
Not that he would have had a problem with doing that, Alright!  
But as soon as he had his fan, he would beat Gojyo's head with it until he forgot his own name…  
Then Goku turned around and blinked at him, before he followed Gojyo.  
"How cute" said Hakkai beside Sanzo and also walked to the inn.  
Behind him, Sanzo turned another shade redder, as he agreed in his mind.

* * *

End 


	2. Sopa is back!

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329  
g1rldraco7  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
InuYoiushi  
Ryoucutie4ever  
shadowrealm818  
Ashray1

_I'm posting this because without FanFiction, I wouldn't even bother with Sherlock Holmes (the Downey-films,- for some reason I didn't like one of the posters of Jude Law as well as the BBC-Serie,- as I didn't even noticed that they were running in TV); Iron Man, Thor or the Avengers (I though that I'm too old for Comics when they came up first) and a lot of other stuff that I have now in my ever growing DVD- Collection, just becaue I read intrerresstin FanFiction from some good authors that made be curious!_

_And I'm sure I'm not the only one who got into new Fandoms that way!_

_FanFiction and FanArt is not only entertainment for us, and a way to get ideas out of our heads without having to think of the whole background-stuff, it also is free adversment for the things we draw and write about!_

_(I'm posting this to all my storys, soory if you thought that this is a chapter, thanks for reading, and please spread the world so we can keep our fanfictions safe!_

_Thanks, Ashray1)_


End file.
